Welcome Home Kiba
by aisu tenshi 831
Summary: Sakura x Kiba As Kiba returns from a mission he begins to ponder the idea of an early retirement.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Welcome Home Kiba

As I made my way through the front gate of my village of Konoha, I was exhausted beyond all reason and in the need of a nice hot bath and a nice warm bed. And my petite, pink haired wife of course. A smile made its way across my face as I thought of my wife of two years, Sakura. We had married when we were 20, after two years of dating. I bet most people never would have imagined us together in a million years.

I reached into my jounin vest and pulled out a small clock and read that it was about a quarter till three in the morning. I technically wasn't due back until the afternoon, but I had been impatient to see my wife and friends. I had been on a three-month long mission after all with only a dog to keep me company, mind you he was a good friend, but still a dog.

It was 3 in the morning and I knew exactly where my wife was right now. Most normal people would be in bed, but not her. Sakura would be working the overnight shift at the hospital as the head doctor on duty. She was after all the best medic nin to ever live. My chest swelled with pride as I mused on just how special she was.

She didn't usually work the over night shift, normally she chose to work in the mornings, since I tended to sleep in when I didn't have to train. But she had confessed to her good friend/my former teammate, Uzumaki Hinata that she couldn't be in the house at night when I wasn't there with her. So she worked overnight while I was away on missions. Not that she ever told me that, I guess she figured that my ego didn't need a boost after all; which the news had done when Hinata confessed it to me. I liked knowing that my wife didn't like to be alone at night without me; I didn't like to be without her ever.

I absolutely hated these long missions. The occasional couple day long, or week long ones were ok, I was a shinobi after all, just as she, and it was my duty to serve my village. But to be kept apart from my wife for so long, never sat well with me. Sometimes I would sit up at night and wonder what life would be like if I retired at 23. That way I could live out the rest of my days, raising the dozen kids I would no doubt impregnate her with, and just relax (as much as you can with a dozen kids) with my family. It was very tempting, I'll tell you that.

People kept stopping and saying how cute we are and how we are still in our honeymoon phase. But honestly, I can't see me ever changing the way I feel about her. We will be 80 years old and I will still love her just as much if not more.

The large hospital began to loom over me; it was mostly dark but there were still a few lights on inside.

I headed inside, my nose was accosted immediately by the smell of disinfectant. I hurried over to the receptionist.

"Are you ok sir?" she asked quickly looking over me.

"I am here to see Sakura," I told her.

"She is busy with paperwork right now and asked not to be bothered unless it was an emergency," She said.

"Trust me, she will want to see me," I smirked. Most of the staff knew me, at least the day staff anyway, she must be either new or only worked nights.

"I am not so sure of that," She huffed, "And you name is?"

"Kiba," I said shortly.

"Kiba…?"

"Inuzuka, Inuzuka Kiba," I told her.

She was definitely startled, she could very well faint. "I am sorry Inuzuka-san, I didn't know that it was you. I will call your wife right away…"

"I'll just go and surprise her," I said as I headed down the hall, "Keep up the good work."

I let out a sigh as I headed up a flight of steps. I really hate hospitals, I don't know how she can stand it. The only times I ever came here, were when I was here to get her, or if I was dragged here because of some injury from a mission.

I headed down the hall and stopped in front of her office. I knocked politely, to mess with her some.

"I am busy," she called, "If it isn't an emergency, could you please stop by later."

I just knocked on the door again, smirking to myself.

"Could you please come back later?" she called with a definite edge to her voice.

I knocked louder.

"It had better not be Naruto, Hokage or not," I heard her huff as she got up and began to make her way to the door. She flung it open violently, almost pulling it off its hinges.

She went from pissed, to shocked, to ecstatic in under a second.

"Kiba?!" she cried throwing her arms around my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly and placed my chin on top of her head. "Hey babe," I smirked as I began to rub her back.

"When did you get back?" she asked as she pressed her cheek against my collarbone.

"Five minutes ago," I told her.

"You went home and got here in five minutes?" she asked impressed.

"Well not exactly," I confessed.

She pulled her upper body away and looked up at me confused.

"A little birdie told me that you work the overnight shift whenever I am on a mission," I told her.

She squinted hard, "I never thought that Hinata would be a tattletale," she said.

I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, "Well it was good to know that I am not the only one who suffers from separation anxiety," I confessed to her.

She got on her tiptoes and gave me a kiss. She was about to pull away when I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss.

I wanted to take her right there and now, but I was able to refrain…until we stumbled into her office, locking the door behind us. The contents of her desk were shoved off and onto the floor before I took her for the umpteenth time on her desk.

XXXXX

Afterwards we sat in her armchair, her in my lap, both of us in our underwear.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead and pulled my head down so that my cheek was on her shoulder and forehead was touching her neck. She began to run her fingers through my hair, I held on tightly to her waist.

"You must be tired," she said softly. She looked over at her clock, "It is after four and I can tell that you haven't had a good night of sleep in three months."

"I told you," I muttered contently into her skin, "I don't sleep well without you either."

She kissed the top of my head and took my left hand and entwined her fingers with mine, "Well I will tell them I am heading home now so we can get you home so you can sleep," she said.

I placed a long, soft kiss on the crook of her neck, "Let's go then," I said lips grazing her skin as I talked. I gave her another kiss, then she slid off my lap and we got dressed.

I led her down the hall, hand on the small of her back as we headed out of the hospital.

"Inuzuka-san, are you leaving?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, no teams are due back for a couple days, and the odds of someone coming in within the next three hours that needs me is very slim," she told her.

The receptionist gave me a questioning look.

"Night," I said shortly as I began to nudge Sakura to the door.

The early morning air was slightly chilly and she shivered as soon as the cold air hit her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and began to rub her arms, "Better?" I asked.

"Yes," she said snuggling into my side.

Her body was so petite and lithe against my larger, sturdier frame. A slight smile crossed my face as I remembered when I first really noticed her. Back then she was the weakling on team seven. It had been a hard team to be on, with Uchiha Sasuke the survivor of the Uchiha massacre, Uzumaki Naruto with the 9 tailed fox contained in his body, and then their leader had been the legendary Copy Nin, Hatake Kakashi; three of the strongest shinobis ever born. Next to those three anyone would seem weak. But she had pushed herself and began to train harder than everyone else, she wanted to live up to being part of team seven, she didn't want to hold them back anymore. For the longest time no one took her seriously, I'll confess I was one of the idiots. Boy had she blown everyone away, no one who knew her doubted her strength anymore, she had earned the right to be on team seven.

I took her hand in mine, it was soft and gentle, and slightly calloused at the fingertips. Such tiny hands that held unimaginable power. These hands could bring the Uchiha, Hatake and even the Hokage Uzumaki himself to their knees. They could also do some very enjoyable things, and they were all mine.

"What are you thinking about Kiba?" she asked.

"Hump," I muttered, still focusing on her hand.

"Your air has changed, you are feeling pretty content and full of yourself right now," she pointed out.

"Just thinking about how wonderful you are and how you are all mine," I told her.

"Why does that not surprise me," she sighed as she wrapped her arm around my waist and snuggled in more.

"Cause you know me almost as well as I do," I pointed out to her.

"Enough talking," she muttered, "Let's just get you home," she leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Could there be a more perfect woman out there? I must have done something really good to be able to deserve her. Retirement at 23 was really looking good right about now. Just Sakura and me and a dozen kids, no missions, nothing to worry about except family issues. I wouldn't have to worry about being gone for long periods of time or the fact that I could very well die on a mission. Yep, retirement was looking really good.

"I love you," I said stopping so I could look at her.

"I love you two Kiba," she smiled back up at me, though she was slightly confused at my declaration.

I began to kiss her yet again.

XXXXX

It was almost six and we were lying in bed together naked, my arms around her, her using my chest as a pillow, her arms around me and her legs entwined with mine. She was sound asleep with a peaceful and content look on her face. I was always the last one to sleep, that way I got to be able to lie in bed and watch her. I reached out and gently cupped her cheek, gently angling her face so I could get a better look at it. I couldn't help but smile at her delicate features. My hand slowly slid down her neck to her shoulder down to her left hand. I took her left hand and held it up slightly so I could see her wedding ring. She was all mine and that little band of gold proved it. I began to mindlessly twirl it around her finger.

Retirement at 23 huh? Maybe I will wait until I am 30. As much as I hate the separation, it made the moments like this more special and meaningful. Sometimes you can't appreciate something if you always have it and I refuse to let that something be Sakura. Besides the sex was always so much better whenever I got home from a mission; not that it wasn't already amazing mind you.

I kissed her ring and placed our hands together on her stomach. Besides, we are going to need all the money that we can get now that baby number one of 12 was on its way. I could feel the different chakra coming together in her stomach; a combination of hers and mine. Another five months and I won't have to worry about leaving her alone while I am on missions; instead I will worry about leaving her and the baby alone.

Life was in one word perfect, why mess it up? Yeah, 30 was a good age to retire at.

"I love you Sakura," I whispered as I kissed her forehead.

A slight smile slowly appeared on her face, "I love you Kiba. Welcome home."

10/21/06


End file.
